Entendez-nous
by altraria
Summary: Et pourtant, Sylvain y avait cru jusqu'au bout. [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] [Sydi]


**un texte mimi pour vous**

 **see ya later**

* * *

Sylvain ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais aujourd'hui, il avait prié.

Il ne savait pas pour qui, car, au fond, il n'appartenait à aucune religion. Juste à une entité supérieure, qui l'entendrait dans le silence et qui le verrait sur les routes dégagées comme dans les maisons délabrées. Une personne, un animal, un esprit, un élément, il avait prié pour tout, il avait supplié mentalement à chaque particule de matière existante de prendre pitié et d'arrêter ce massacre. Et accessoirement, de les sauver de la misère, du sang, de la faim et de la frayeur insoutenable.

Sur un genou, il liait ses mains pour exécuter une sorte de prière, mais aussi pour les réchauffer. Même en plein mois de mars, le temps restait glacial avec des vents froids puissants. Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger s'il était quelque part d'autre, sur une quelconque plage par exemple. Il se serait avancé vers les vagues, debout, et, fermant ses paupières, aurait levé ses bras comme s'il accueillait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Sylvain n'aurait entendu que les vagues frapper le sable, quelques mouettes hurler, et il aurait tout simplement adorer sentir le vent frais envelopper son corps. Sentir l'air pur remplir ses poumons et patienter, c'était un privilège qu'il ne pouvait plus s'accorder désormais.

Et puis, il y aurait eu lui. Avec ses cheveux bruns châtains et ses yeux bruns, il aurait été là, en train de courir à la limite de l'océan, sûrement, en train de pousser des cris de joie, ou alors peut-être il se serait juste assis,calme, traçant des formes diverses dans le sable. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui : son côté hasardeux qui faisait qu'il n'était jamais prévisible. Une boule de gaieté sur place, c'était comme cela qu'il définissait Dylan.

Mais le plus jeune avait un côté très affectueux, et souriant, le théoricien serait venu vers lui avec un sourire tendre, et ce serait jeté dans ses bras, serrant Sysy le plus fort qu'il pouvait, en blottissant sa tête dans son cou. Et le fan de Sonic n'aurait plus qu'à fermer ses propres bras sur lui, et à se faire chatouiller le nez par des mèches volantes. Un vrai moment d'amour et de complicité, bon dieu, cela lui manquait vraiment.

« Sysy, je pense qu'on peut y aller... »

Le concerné ouvrit ses yeux sur ses mains, recouvertes de mitaines déchirées, toujours liées. Il releva la tête pour affronter la réalité il était dans une ruelle, face au mur, genou à terre, caché de la lumière derrière des palettes en bois entassés. D'un côté, son fusil traînait contre le mur, de l'autre, Didi lui tapotait le bras, le regard inquiet.

Tout ce qui était autour de lui, était un cauchemar devenu réalité. Au lieu de rêvasser sur des plages, il devait se battre pour sa survie dans ce monde apocalyptique, face à des zombies devenant de plus en plus résistants chaque jour qui passait, il en avait l'impression. Ou alors c'était juste ces forces qui s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Peu importe.

Personne ne savait comment ni d'où ils venaient ou étaient créés. Et puis, le monde n'avait même pas eu le temps de les étudier qu'ils dévoraient ou infectaient l'humanité. Des morts-vivants. Qui aurait cru qu'une légende aussi convoitée allait devenir réalité, du jour au lendemain ? Comment était-ce possible que en quelques jours, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée et transformée en un calvaire ?

C'était pour ça qu'il avait prié. Pour se donner un peu d'espoir. Sans Dylan et sans cela, il n'aurait plus eu le courage de continuer, et juste eu l'envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Sysy observa le plus petit, emmitouflé dans des couches de tissus plus ou moins pourris. Le théoricien avait les cheveux longs et gras, bien plus longs que ceux qu'il caressait pendant les crépuscules de paix et de bonheur. Son visage doux et adorable avait été remplacé par une face tâché de sang sec et de terre et des yeux épuisés complétait son sourire inexistant. L'artiste le contempla, attristé, avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser rapide, mais cela faisait du bien. Ressentir la chaleur de sa bouche, son souffle lent, et sa barbe frottant son menton ne pouvait que le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était vivant, avec lui. Le frisé caressait sa joue tendrement, comme si Didi avait été fait de porcelaine. Ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent un instant, puis se levèrent. Sylvain demanda soucieux, observant l'ouverture de la ruelle qui menait à la route :

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien ?

\- Oui. Le brouhaha qu'on a entendu était juste un groupe qui passait aveuglement. Ils n'ont pas senti notre odeur, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Hum. Ok. »

Après cette réponse hésitante, Sysy prit son fusil en main et Dylan de l'autre. Normalement, utiliser une arme pareille est très déconseillée, puisque vu le bruit qu'elle provoquait, cela attirait forcément les zombies. Mais le plus grand l'utilisait quand même, car au moins, elle semblait efficace. Rester discret était leur second objectif tuer tout ce qui n'était pas semblable à eux était le premier. Les humains avaient pris leurs rôles : chaque être n'était qu'un monstre sanguinaire, se battant pour sa vie.

Les deux sortirent lentement de leur bulle de confort, c'est-à-dire l'espace restreint entre les deux murs. La route était vide, les maisons ravagées, le silence régnait. Un schéma dont ils avaient l'habitude maintenant, mais ce moment pacifique mentait souvent sur son apparence.

Les hommes guettaient les moindres mouvements et sons suspects pendant leur marche. Même leurs ombres et leur pas les effrayaient de temps à temps, et les immenses arbres feuillus sur les bords de route semblaient se moquer d'eux en bloquant la lumière. Le mot détente n'existait plus en dehors des camps.

Les camps. Les camps étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus cher au monde, un eldorado pour tous les Hommes. Là, on pouvait se retrouve en communauté, manger et boire un peu, se reposer, discuter et être protégé. C'était la destination de Didi et Sysy : un camp non loin d'une ancienne grande ville où se trouverait son frère. Dans un autre lieu du même type, une femme brune leur avait donné une lettre indiquant les coordonnées et le chemin à suivre, avec des dessins un peu bizarres qui montrait une route et des arbres. Ou alors c'était des maisons. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment.

Le fan de Sonic était justement en train de regarder cette même lettre, cherchant à la décrypter entièrement. Il la relisait, la tournait, plissa des yeux devant, voulant être sur qu'il ne s'était pas tromper de chemin. Sylvain avait toujours eu cette manie de tout vérifier et de douter sans cesse. Pensant avoir trouvé une coquille sur le papier, il interpella Didi en lui attrapant le bras droit :

« Rega- »

En l'agrippant, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent bien trop facilement dans le tissu. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et la respiration du batteur s'accéléra. Sysy commença à malaxer son bras, et dieu, la façon dont le membre bougeait et se déformait, avec des bruits comme si on mélangeait une mixture, c'était répugnant, et absolument pas normal.

« C'est quoi ça ? S'indigna le plus grand.

\- Rien, maintenant arrête de me toucher comme ça.

\- Ton bras est mou et... gluant ? Faut que je vérifie. J'aime pas ça. Du tout.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! » hurla presque le théoricien.

Malgré les plaintes râleuses du plus petit, Sysy arriva à déchirer les fins morceaux de tissus qui recouvrait son bras en forçant. Dès qu'il vu sa peau, son souffle se coupa et ses mains tremblèrent : la peau était clairement rongée, noire et verdâtre, en décomposition, qu'il était même possible de voir des morceaux de muscles, l'odeur était insoutenable. Même de la mousse commençait à pousser à quelques endroits.

Choqué, dégoûté, l'artiste lâcha son bras, s'éloigna, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce désastre. Didi n'osait pas bouger, la tête vers le bas, les yeux presque larmoyants. Sylvain se retourna, plaça ses mains sur son visage, compta silencieusement jusqu'à dix, et se redirigea vers la blessure, qui n'était absolument pas un cauchemar, mais une réalité. Il demanda, bégayant de peur :

« C-Comment...

\- Un... Un zombie m'a mordu au bras. » répondit l'autre d'une voix faible.

Non. Le pire des scénarios s'était produit. Son amoureux, sa raison de vivre, qui allait devenir un zombie... Non, il restait encore un espoir.

« Ju... Jusqu'à où ? »

A cette question, le batteur enleva son foulard pour montrer les veines de son cou prenant petit à petit une couleur verte foncée, signe de la propagation de l'infection. Sysy l'observa les yeux ébahis, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues désormais. Son dernier espoir avait été brisé. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Il devait..

« C'est fini. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » prononça Dylan à travers ses reniflements.

Le tuer.

Le frisé n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dès qu'ils seraient arrivés au camp, le théoricien aurait été descendu sur place, et lui-même aurait sûrement pas échappé à ce drame. Il n'en avait pas envie, il se sentit mal, il voulait vomir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Didi lui lança un sourire triste et se tourna de dos.

Le plus grand essuya ses yeux aveuglés par le flot de pleurs, et leva son fusil, tremblant. Lentement. Juste pour apprécier une dernière fois la présence de son amoureux vivant. Il se rappela des rêves qu'ils étaient imaginés entre eux, mais aussi des souvenirs tendres. De la première qu'ils se sont rencontrés, à quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, et à profiter des aléas d'une vie de couple.

Et en une fraction de seconde, tout leur futur s'envolera.

Sylvain sentit le vent froid frapper son visage et l'arme contre sa joue. Il se positionna, le cœur lourd. Dans son champ de vision, la tête du brun. Et ses mèches volantes. Qui auraient pu lui chatouiller le nez.

Voilà pourquoi il avait prié. Mais apparemment, personne ne les avait entendu, rien ne voulait prendre pitié d'eux. Ils avaient déjà obtenu un destin tout tracé, leur vie était devenu une tragédie.

« Je suis désolé. »

Un doigt sur la détente, une pression légère. Bim.

Sysy ferma les yeux quand il entendit le coup partir. Et ne les rouvrit dès que le corps de Didi tomba.

Sa respiration se coupa, puis il s'effondra à genoux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il criait, s'insultait de tous les noms, frappant de temps en temps le sol de son poing rageur. Et devant lui, le brun gisait dans sa mare de sang, couché. Il était parti.

Et Sylvain espéra que sa prière aurait pu emmener Dylan dans un endroit meilleur qu'ici.


End file.
